Bermuda Vacation
by TwinHighElf222
Summary: Harry has secrets that only those involved know of. His mother's still alive, and he's never lived with the Dursleys. He has a love interest, who happens to be his stepsisters' best friend. slight AU for Lily being alive. No slash. HarryOC please R
1. Chapter 1 Discussions

CHAPTER 1: **The Discussion**

In the wizarding world, it was known that James and Lily Potter were dead; having died when Voldemort attacked them, the same time Voldemort marked Harry as his equal. However, that was not the case. James did die, but Lily did not. What nobody knew about Lily was that she was a Seer, which means that she saw the attack coming. Knowing what was going to happen, that night Lily placed the most ancient and most powerful protective charm on Harry that she could, before conjuring up a golem doll and transforming it into a carbon copy of herself. Once she was finished with everything, she left the house and hid up in the nearest tree that looked into the nursery.

Lily had watched from the tree as Voldemort marked her son, and heard when her husband had been murdered. She watched as Hagrid left with Harry to her sister and brother in-law's house, before she too Disapparated to Petunia and Vernon's, staying hidden until Hagrid, Dumbledore and McGonagall left, leaving Harry on the doorstep. As soon as she was certain they had left, Lily had grabbed up her son and disappeared, but not before she had placed very strong and foolproof spells around the Dursleys' home to make it look as though Harry was living there.

As soon as Lily had her son with her, she disappeared from England, and began a life with Harry in Athens, Greece. For the first few years, Lily was struck with grief and guilt over her husband's death, wishing that she could have saved James as well. That night had been one of her most selfish ones, choosing her and Harry's life over James'.

As soon as Lily settled into Athens, she began work as a writer – a very successful one for both worlds. She changed her name back Evans, though her author name was Lillian Heart, and she left Harry's as it was legally, only introducing him as Harry Evans in public. She knew that nobody would ever find her in Venice, so she didn't bother with her appearance.

Life in Athens…

When Harry was four, Lily met this wizard named Sander Latsis, who was a wizard, and the two quickly grew on each other. Within five months of dating, the two were married. From this marriage, Harry got a stepfather, and two stepsisters, Annalyn and Sarah. Annalyn was a year older than Harry, and Sarah was two years younger and he was. Sander, Annie and Sarah knew all of Lily and Harry's history and secrets, and they were sworn to secrecy.

Two years with Annie and Sarah, brought along Casey Elwyrs, an orphaned witch, and the bane of Harry's life. She was a nine-months younger than Harry, and still in the same year in school as he, but got along great with the two girls and quickly became their best friend and honorary sister. Harry didn't consider her a sister, but a real pest. It only got worse when she came to live with them as her foster family.

Apparently, Voldemort had killed Casey's parents when she was just a few months old, and had been sent to live in the closest orphanage, which happened to be in Athens, as she had no other living relatives.

The same year that Casey met the family, Lily had his brother, Gabriel Marcus Latsis. Six years later, little Marni Olivia Latsis, the youngest of the family, came along. So the Evans-Latsis household had a total of eight – Sander, Lily, Annalyn, Harry, Casey, Sarah, Gabriel and Marni. And, of course, the family pets, Aramis and Addie, the Dalmatians.

While Lily was a writer for both the wizarding world and the muggle world, Sander was a very well known and distinguished film director and producer. Together, the two had an incredible income, so the Evans-Latsis family was well off. A lot of time, Sander was gone on business, but was home for at least six months of the year, as he loved spending time with his extended family. He always spent the summers with them.

Lily and Sander loved every child as their own. Harry was Sander's only non-child, with the exception of Casey, but he treated Harry as if he was his own son. In return, Harry loved Sander as his real father, not his step, even though he addressed Sander by his name instead of 'Dad' or 'Father'. Annie and Sarah called Lily by her name as well, even though they did think of her as their mother.

Casey was also considered their daughter, even though there were no blood relations. Annie, Sarah, Gabe and Marni all thought of her as their sister, and she thought of them as her siblings, but neither Harry nor Casey considered each other siblings – AT ALL!

There were no sibling feelings between either of them, and their rivalry was not looked upon as sibling rivalry. Just plain rivalry, even though a lot of it is playful. The two loved bugging and pestering each other! While Harry picked on all of his of siblings (except Marni, who had a special place in his heart), pestering them and irritating them, it was taken up a notch with Casey.

As Harry grew up in Athens, Harry became great friends with three wizards his age, Alexius Marino, Flynn Dallas and Caleb Chavarria. They knew who Harry was, but they too, were sworn to secrecy, on Lily's request.

When Harry got the acceptance letter from Hogwarts, he was forced to play the 'Golden Boy' and the 'goody-goody Gryffindor', and lie to everyone about everything, and pretend that he had no family, apart for the Dursley, whom he "supposedly" lived with. In reality he was quite the Slytherin – as he was quite devious and wily. He loved pulling pranks, something that he had inherited from his biological father, James Potter. Though he was also very Gryffindor in the sense that he was very brave and a large risk-taker. He usually does things and doesn't think about the consequences until _after_.

Nobody was to know about his still living mother, and his stepfamily. Not even Dumbledore, or his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. It wasn't just his family that was kept from everyone, but the fact that Harry was much more powerful than he led on.

At the beginning of his Hogwarts years, Harry's powers were just starting to grow and intensify. In just his first year, though he made sure nobody noticed, he was able to perform fifth-year spells. Over the next seven years his magic increased, and he was barely ever able to hide it. By fourth-year, he was able to do all spells wandless and soundlessly, but he didn't do any of his magic wandlessly or soundlessly while in public, only when he was by himself or just with his family.

After his first year, during the summer with his family, Harry began working out innocently, trying to get in shape for Quidditch at Hogwarts. It started off as a few push-ups, sit-ups, and running, but quickly grew into heavier workouts, like weight lifting, boxing and playing Muggle sports with Alexius, Flynn and Caleb, like football (soccer for Americans) and wrestling.

As soon as muscle began to form on his physique, Harry had placed concealment and glamour charms over him, to hide it. He wanted to hide his strength and physique so that he was underestimated by his foes – namely Voldemort. This was another reason why he kept the fact that he was much more powerful than everyone knew. Being underestimated by your enemies was the best advantage one could have.

As soon as he was able to do wandless magic, he would even have friendly duels with Sander and his mother, who were both excellent duelists. However, those sessions of dueling quickly got boring, though it was still useful, as Harry's intelligence and prowess of dueling grew. He could out duel many of the top Aurors at the Ministry of Magic, and all of Voldemort's minions.

While Harry beat Lily and Sander every time at dueling, Lily demanded that they continue, given the fact that it would come in handy when facing Voldemort. She wanted Harry to know everything before he faced Voldemort. She made him study extensively over the summers, from their large family library, in all subjects – DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmancy and even Divinations.

Harry was far from a Seer like his mother, but he did get a few visions, all of which were of Voldemort, whether he was meeting with the Death Eaters, or torturing someone.

So he was not only more powerful and stronger than everyone knew, but also very intelligent. Unlike Hermione, however, he did not like to show how much he knew, and he was far from a nerd or a bookworm, even if he did like to learn.

Basically, everyone in the wizarding world saw Harry as a 5'10", slightly scrawny, golden boy, with glasses, and was only slightly handsome. In reality he stood at 6'3", with a very athletic and toned muscular body. His mother had magically corrected his eyes at age twelve, but he still wore the now fake glasses when in the wizarding world, to keep up with appearances. All in all, he was extremely handsome. Living in Athens had tanned his skin, as he spent a lot of time outside, playing sports and stuff with his friends.

In his sixth year, all of his training and hard work paid off. Voldemort and the Death Eaters had attacked Hogwarts mid November, and with Harry, the Order of the Phoenix, the DA members and the Ministry Officials, the Light side was able to capture every single Death Eater, all of whom were killed instantly, having been shone no mercy. Harry had defeated Voldemort for good, much to the relief of everyone in the wizarding world.

Only two Death Eaters were still alive, but since they were actually spies for the Order of the Phoenix, nobody was afraid. These two were none other than Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. All of the Slytherins were also on the Light side, even Draco Malfoy, who had known that his father was a spy all along.

The Light lost only a handful, all of them being Aurors. No students or Order members were killed, much to Harry's relief.

The rest of Harry's sixth year was spent with girls and the press chasing him, the hero of the wizarding world, and defeater of You-Know-Who. It was exhausting, being hounded by the press and all of the girls. He had never liked being worshiped, so it quickly got on his nerves. He spent most of his free time, either with Ron and Hermione, or in the Room of Requirements, hiding.

To say that he had been glad when the year was over would have been an understatement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The whole school was gathered in the Great Hall; the whole, meaning the entire student body, the staff and several members of the Order of the Phoenix. It was the morning of September 6th, and they were all having breakfast. However, the mind of many of those whom were gathered in the Hall was not on their breakfast, but instead of the mysterious disappearance of the hit student of Hogwarts – one Harry Potter. The boy has been gone since the start of summer.

At the Head Table, where the adults of the Hall were sitting, sat Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he ate his breakfast, he thought of all of the spells he knew that would be of any use in their search for Mr. Potter.

After a few marvelous bites of eggs and bangers, a spell surfaced into his mind, and he nearly choked on his food. How could he not of thought of this spell before?

Quickly, Albus turned to his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, and spoke quietly with her.

"Minerva?"

Minerva looked over at him from her cup of hot tea. "Yes, Albus? What is it?" she said, eyes narrowed at her own thoughts.

"Minnie, I've just thought of the perfect spell that will allow us to find our missing student...I'm going to set the spell up in here, so that everyone can see."

Minerva looking relieved that he had finally found something. "That is good news."

Albus nodded his head, smiling. "More than half of the students in this Hall are friends of Harry– they deserve to know what is going on with their friend."

Minerva nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a perfect plan, Albus."

The elder wizard stood from his large throne-like chair, and called for everyone's attention with a clearing of his throat. He stood tall as he spoke, "Good morning, everyone. I apologize for interrupting your meal, but I wish to share something with you all...Most of you are aware of the disappearance of one of our students, Mr. Harry Potter. I have been thinking all morning on spells that would be able to help find him – and I have just thought of the perfect spell. The spell will be like watching a Muggle film; it will have sound and a picture. The spell will allow us to see and hear what is going on around the person."

Dumbledore took out his wand, and cast the whole Great Hall in darkness, before pointing it at the largest wall in the Hall, and said quietly to himself, "Medias Findus Capturi, Harry James Potter."

A jet of silver mist flew from his wand, all the way across the Hall, and collided with the wall. The entire wall flickered, once, then twice, before a large image, as big as the wall, appeared, causing everyone's jaws to drop in shock.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"SHADOW!"

Harry let out a grunt of 'Oof!" as a solid object landed on his torso, knocking the air out of his lungs, waking him up instantly from his slumber. His eyes snapped open, and his vision was immediately engulfed in a flood of jet-black hair, so much like his own, only not as wild.

Small arms were squeezing him into a hug, and he heard a childish giggle coming from his assailant, who was perched on top of him.

Harry smiled sleepily and wrapped his arms around his little sister, giving her the hug she was wanting. "Good morning, Marni."

Four-year-old Marni lifted her head and grinned toothily up at her big brother.

"Morning, Shadow!" she said chirpily as she crawled off of him, making him. "Mummy said to wake you."

Yawning, Harry sat up in his bed and looked over at the alarm clock that sat on his nightstand, and saw that it was only 7:10. He slid out of bed, groaning. "What on earth does Mum want, this early?"

Marni shrugged as she bounced on his bed. "I dunno."

Harry, standing in a pair of boxers and pain white muscle T-shirt, blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and made his way to his closet, he looked around his room.

The room was quite obviously a guy's room, given that it was rather messy, with dirty clothes laying about everywhere. The place was a pigsty, and he could care less that it was messy. As long as it smelt clean, which it did, he did not mind.

The room itself was very large. In fact, it was the largest bedroom, aside from his parents' room, in the eight-bedroom house. Not even the girls' rooms were this large, but this was because his bedroom was the attic, and the attic was huge. He had a king-sized bed, a large flat screen television, a walk-in closet, a bookshelf full of books – magical and non-magical, as well as a couch, a working desk, and two dressers, and some a few manly chairs, with a large shelf next to the television full of entertainment - music and movies, and games, not to mention the entertainment center that held his electronics, such as his X-Box, VCR, DVD player and his stereo.

The walls were green, and the carpet was a silvery white, and the furniture was either black or green. It was a very Slytherin room. The only thing, in Harry's opinion, that was missing from the room was it's own bathroom.

Unbeknownst to the fact that the whole of Hogwarts was watching and listening in, Harry reached over and gathered Marni up. "Come on, Sunshine," he said, using his nickname for his precious little sister. He tickled Marni as he carried her down the stairs, out of the attic.

Once out of the attic, Harry let her down, and made his way down the hall toward the bathroom, while Marni left for the kitchen.

Harry was halfway to the bathroom, when the door on his left opened, and Casey exited out of her bedroom. She was dressed in a pair of light blue pajama pants that were hanging loosely and very low on her hips, and a very tight matching light blue spaghetti strapped shirt that defined her rather large breasts and her tiny waist. Her long blonde hair was up in a messy bun. She eyes were clouded with sleep, and she was blinking to clear them.

Casey saw him heading down the hall and paused.

The two teenagers stood there, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the move, eyes narrowed, feet at the ready.

Suddenly, the two were running down the hall, neck-to-neck, racing for the bathroom, pushing each other out of the way. Annie had exited out of her room, and she stood in her doorway, watching them with annoyance and a hint of amusement.

Harry flung himself at the bathroom door, yelling in victory, as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"Arg…HARRY!" Casey shouted, pounding on the door with her fist. "You had it first all this week!"

Harry smirked at the door, and responded with, "Well then maybe you should be faster next time, aye?"

He heard her growl through the door and snickered as he stripped and slid into the shower. The hot water hit his body and he felt his muscles relax. Sighing pleasantly, he finished up his shower.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Harry got out of the shower, and proceeded with shaving (by wandless magic) and putting on his body spray and deodorant – the same scent as his body wash, AXE CLIX. He was taking his sweet time.

When he exited the bathroom, he was met by a pair of shocking blue eyes, glaring at him.

"It's about time," Casey snapped, but she didn't move, as she was too busy staring at his muscled torso.

Harry raised an eyebrow, noticing where her attention was, and mentally grinned.

"Well? Bathroom's free now," he said sarcastically, causing her to blush slightly, and returned to glaring at him.

"Move, you git," she said, before shoving him out of the way and slipping into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Harry rolled his eyes, letting out a laugh of glee, and trudged back up to the attic, where he dressed in a pair of clean boxers, a pair of dark blue semi-baggy jeans and a dark green fitting T-shirt. Putting on his socks and shoes, he made his way down to the kitchen.

Everyone, except Casey, was gathered around the large table, having breakfast, when he entered. He walked over to the empty seat between Sarah and his little brother, Gabe and sat down, ruffling the ten-year-old boy's dark brown hair.

Gabe, through a mouth full of scrambled egg, stuck his tongue out at him playfully, before returning to his breakfast.

Lily smiled at her eldest son, as she continued cooking more breakfast. With eight people in the house, there was always need for a lot of food, especially to feed three males – Sander, Harry and Gabe, who eat a lot.

"Good morning, sweetie. How are you this morning?"

"Fine," Harry answered absently, for Casey had just walked into the room, drawing his full attention toward her.

Casey was now dressed in a short white denim skirt, that showed off her gorgeous long and tanned legs, and a light pink tight fitting and low cut tank top that defined her breasts while showing off her flat and toned stomach. Her pierced naval was visible, the shirt was so short, and the skirt was worn so low. Her blonde hair, which hung straight and to her mid-back, was still damp from her shower.

As she walked passed him, he could definitely smell her freshly clean scent of strawberries and vanilla, with perhaps a small hint of cinnamon. A very lovely smell, in Harry's opinion.

Casey took her seat between Annie and Marni, and right across from Harry, greeting Sander and Lily with her lovely smile.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Morning, honey," Lily said pleasantly, as she placed a plate full of breakfast – scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage and toast – in front of Casey and Harry. "How are you?" she asked, handing them a glass of orange juice.

"Great, thanks," Casey said, digging into her breakfast.

"Great, thanks," Harry mimicked sarcastically, taking a bite of his toast.

Casey shot him a dirty look. "Shut up."

Sander cleared his throat, causing the family to turn toward him and Lily, expectantly, with the exception of Marni, who was humming loudly to herself.

"Lily and I have something we would like to discuss with you all," the patriarch of the house began, grinning excitedly. The six kids looked on, waiting…

"Don't tell me Mum's pregnant," Harry spoke the one worry that was on everyone's minds. "Because you know, we really don't need anymore _precious_ little siblings."

"Here, here," Gabe said, looking at Marni with a wrinkled up nose, as she wiggled in her chair and spread ketch-up over her face.

Lily chuckled and shook her head. "No, no, I'm not pregnant."

Harry, Gabe, Sarah, Annie and Casey all let out a sigh of relief. Thank god for that…

"We're going on a family vacation!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

The kids froze. A vacation? That was unexpected, as none of them have ever been on a vacation that didn't involve going off to school. All of them to Beauxbaton, with the exception of Harry, of course, and Gabe, who would be going to Hogwarts next her, and Marni, who was too young.

"Where?" fifteen-year-old Sarah asked, frowning.

"Well," Sander said, rubbing his goateed covered chin, thoughtfully. "We, your mother and I, have decided that we'd go to Bermuda."

Annie's eyes widened in excitement, "Bermuda? Are you serious?"

"Yep. We've rented a beach house for two weeks," he told his daughter, proudly.

"Two weeks?" Casey gaped in awe.

"Two weeks in paradise," Sarah grinned, equally excited about the trip as the others.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds like fun. When do we leave for this…grand vacation?"

"In two days," Lily answered, before scolding Marni, who was messing with her hash browns. "Honey, don't play with your food, you're getting it everywhere."

"But what about school?" Harry asked. "I mean, I have missed a whole week of school already…not that I really want to return, after this last year's chaos anyway. That was bleeding awful."

"I know, sweetie," Lily told him sympathetically. "That brings us to the next topic of discussion. Now, Harry, Sander has spoken to his close friend, Darius La'Mairan, who is Head Govern of the Hogwarts School Management, and the Department of School Control and Restriction at the Ministry of Magic, and they have come to three options for you. The first option is, that you go back to Hogwarts and finish your seventh year with everyone else, and take your NEWTs with the other seventh-years. The second option is that either Sander or myself tutor you from home and have you take your NEWTs after Christmas. The last option is for you to go to the Ministry, and go ahead and take your NEWTs now.

"Which would you like, dear? We both know that you're ready to take the tests now, but if you're not comfortable or don't think you're ready, you can give yourself nearly four months or until the end of the school term, to study for them. It's your choice."

Harry stared at him mother and stepfather in shock. "They'd let me take then _now_?"

"Yes. However, you're only allowed to take them once, son," Sander explained. "So if you do go ahead and take them now, and your fail – which we all know you won't do – that would be your once and only chance at taking them."

"What about Sarah and I?" Casey asked, now looking worried. "I have NEWTs this year too, and Sarah has her OWLs."

"You and Harry have the same options, love," Lily told her, soothing her worries. "Since you were taught a lot of the same stuff Sander and I taught Harry, we also have confidence that you'll pass your NEWTs with ease…As for you, Sarah, we've talked to Headmistress Madam Maxime, and have worked it all out. As soon as we get back from vacation, we'll be tutoring you at OWLs level, just as Beauxbaton will be doing for your classmates this year. At the end of this school term, your father or I will take you down to the Ministry and let you take your tests."

Annie shook her head and chuckled. "Lucky I graduated last year."

Harry sat and pondered his options, as he finished off his breakfast. It would be nice to take his tests and get them out of the way, without having to go back to the chaos that was ensured at Hogwarts, even if his friends were there. He was confident in himself as well, that he could pass his NEWTs now. However, he would like to study, to make certain that he _does_ pass. After all, he only gets one chance.

"I'll go with option B," he spoke up, polishing off his juice. "I'll wait till after Christmas. That way I have time to review and stuff…I don't want to jump right into the test – especially this specific test. I'd like to give myself time to go over and study some more."

Both his parents looked at him with approval, and Casey quickly agreed with his choice.

"It does make more sense, I suppose," she said lightly, nibbling the last bit of her bacon. "It is a big test after all, and I would like to guarantee my passing, you know, with studying and reviewing."

"Smart choices. Lils and I were hoping you two would be smart about this and not jump right into it," Sander grinned, happy with their decision. "I'll owl Darius this afternoon with the preferred option."

"Great!" Lily said, standing up from the table. "Now that that is settled, I want everyone to spend the next two days packing for the trip. Pack what you want to take, but no more than two bags each, or more than you can carry. We'll be traveling by portkey."

"The next two days?" Gabe said incredulously. "Mum!" he whined pitifully.

Lily raised her eyebrow at her youngest son. "Gabriel, we'll be gone for two weeks, which means that you'll need at least two weeks worth of clothes, your toiletries, and anything else you might need. I know my children…they wait till the last minute to do everything."

"Hey," the three eldest girls sounded offended.

Lily chuckled. "Okay, maybe it's just the boys."

"Hey!" Harry and Gabe scowled at their mother.

Everyone in the kitchen laughed, except Harry and Gabe. Plates and other dirty dishes were soon put in the sink and washing themselves, as the family of eight split up to go to their destinations.

Harry was heading up the stairs to the second floor, when he bumped into Casey coming down. As they passed, the two glanced at each other, holding each other's gaze, until Gabe came rushing past them, oblivious to the scene.

"Do you think that Mum and Dad'll let me bring the X-Box?" he asked to Sarah, who was coming around the corner toward the stairs.

The two broke out of their trance, with Casey blushing and Harry feeling awkward and almost embarrassed.

There was one thing that nobody knew, and Harry couldn't deny – although he's tried, desperately. This secret of his was the fact that he has fallen, quite hard, for Casey Elwyrs. No matter what he did or was doing (cough, cough), he could not get Casey out of his mind. It wasn't a crush, or lust, but love. Deep, forever lasting, love.

He didn't even know when he had fallen in love for her, only that he realized that he had when he was fourteen, when he had accidentally walked in on Casey while she was in the shower. He had seen _all_ of her, and had enjoyed the view, naturally. Too much, in fact. The sight was still scorched into his mind, even after three years.

She was literally gorgeous…breathtakingly so, with her long slender legs, her toned and fit, not to mention curvy, physique. Even at fourteen, she was well developed, of course, not as developed as she was now, at sixteen, nearly seventeen-years of age.

He loved everything about her, from her blonde hair, to her deep sapphire blue eyes, to her body. Her skin tone, which was tanned but not overly tanned, was even sexy. She wasn't tall at all, just about 5'5" or so, and weighed no more than 120lbs, if that. She was petite, but she had long legs.

Casey, she was a dancer, and very athletic, so her body was definitely fit and tightly toned. She was feminine, but not overly so, and she was definitely smart, and she had a great personality, even though he didn't show that he thought so.

Another thing Harry loved about Casey was that she was feisty, something that he found very sexy, which was why he worked so hard to irritate her.

Even though Harry was in love with Casey, didn't mean that he couldn't have fun with other girls. He had several girlfriends – not at the same time, of course, but he has been dating since he was thirteen. He was not a major Playboy, but you could definitely say that he was very popular with the young ladies of Athens. Of course, if he got with a witch, he'd keep his identity secret, hiding his scar, and using his mother's maiden name as his last. Nobody knew that Harry Evans was actually Harry Potter.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask her?" Sarah's voice cut in through Harry's thoughts.

Gabe nodded and rushed off to find Lily.

Harry looked away from Casey, to his sister. "She better let us bring the X-Box," he said to Sarah. "The rents can't expect me to spend two whole weeks on the damn beach."

"Why would you want to spend vacation playing video games?" Sarah asked with distaste. "It's not like we go on vacation every year. This is a once in a lifetime thing, I'm sure. I mean, come on, Harry. We're going to _Bermuda_! Bermuda!"

"Yeah, so? We live on a freaking beach already," he said, shrugging. "And anyway, it's not like I'm _not_ going to enjoy it. I simply don't want to chance boredom."

He dismissed himself and went up to his room, to start his packing. He would wait to pack his clothes until the next day. Right now, he was going to pack just his wanted things, such as his iPod, a portable CD play, his favorite CDs and DVDs. Anything else he wanted packed went into the duffel bag.

Harry was just finishing up – in thirty minutes time, when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he called, playing the duffel at the foot of his bed.

Annie came into the room, holding the phone with an annoyed look on her face.

"It's for you," she said, handing him the phone. "Some girl named Carmen…Don't be too long, though, 'cause Zeke is supposed to call soon."

"Fine," he said, waiting for her to leave. "Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Hey," came the light voice of his current girlfriend of three weeks, Carmen Alexander, a muggle girl who was actually not that bad. She wasn't as hot as Casey, by any means, but she was pretty and had a fantastic body, and could hold a decent conversation. "What are you doing?"

"Just got done packing," he answered, plopping down onto his back. "What're you doing?"

"Leta, Georgia, Singri and I are out here on Vouliagmeni Beach, playing volley…Say, what're packing for?" she asked curiously.

"Bermuda."

"Ooh, I'm so jealous. When are you leaving?"

"In two days."

"Oh, well, are you going to see me before you leave? Can I come over for a few?"

Harry mentally sighed but shrugged and answered with a, "Sure."

"Awesome. I'll be there in about…oh, an hour?"

"Sounds good. See you then…Bye." Ending the call, Harry stood up with a sigh and hurried down to the living room, where Annie was. He tossed her the phone, before collapsing onto the couch.

"You done packing already?" Annie asked, surprised.

"Just the stuff I want to bring. I'll pack the rest tomorrow," he answered lazily, picking up the remote and absentmindedly flipping through channels. He settled for the movie Bruce Almighty.

Annie left for her room as soon as Zeke, her boyfriend of eight months, called, leaving Harry alone to watch the rather hilarious comedy movie.

It was exactly an hour later, that there was a knock on the front door. Getting up off the couch, Harry made his way over to answer it.

Carmen, a very attractive girl of 5'6" and curly light brown hair with blond highlights that fell to her shoulder, greeted him by pulling him into a very deep and very sultry R-rated kiss, the second he opened the door.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and attacked his mouth, catching him by surprise.

"He - oomph," he said, before relaxing into the kiss. He backed her up against the doorway, wrapping his arms around her waist, eagerly deepening the kiss. While Harry didn't particularly like women who were desperate, like Carmen was obviously, he was very bored and couldn't think of a better way to lighten the atmosphere than doing certain, ahem, things, with his girlfriend.

The two were in the middle of a tongue war, when Gabe entered the room. He stopped when he caught sight of the two of them, and wrinkled his nose.

"YUCK!" he exclaimed, red faced as he covered his eyes. "Get a ROOM!"

Harry pulled away from Carmen and turned toward Gabriel, looking both annoyed and amused. Carmen, however, grinned and grabbed Harry's hand.

"He's got a point," she said, smiling sexily at him. "Come on, let's go up to your room."

"You're not going to…oh!" Gabe said, blushing crimson.

Harry scoffed at him, "Get over it, little bro. Your turn's coming in a few years time." He was about to leave the room when he turned back around and said threateningly, "If you tell anyone that we're up in my room, I swear that you'll be spending vacation with hot pink skin and electric blue locks."

Carmen snickered, even though she 'thought' he was only kidding, being a muggle and all, as she guided them both through the house and up to his room, without being seen. Closing the door and locking it, she immediately attacked Harry once again.

Harry kissed her hard and deeply on the lips as he grabbed her shirt and tugged it off, only breaking the kiss for a second. His shirt quickly came off as well, as the two collapsed onto the bed.

Carmen straddled Harry, kicking off her sandals, and her underwear, throwing them to the floor. She grinned deviously down at Harry, before reaching for his belt buckle, and unbuckling it. As soon as his belt was off, she unbuttoned the button of his jeans and unzipped the zipper. She was quite eager to get into his pants, not even waiting for foreplay, not that Harry minded. He was quite eager himself.

She yanked his pants and boxers off of his hips only far enough for his large and thick 9 and a half-inch erect shaft to flop out. She grasped it, causing him to groan.

"I know that I may be a little desperate, but I can't help it. You _are_ leaving in two days for two weeks," she stated, as she placed the head of shaft at her opening. Without hesitation, she lowered herself onto him, taking him in completely.

Harry grunted his approval at this move, and grasped Carmen's hips firmly, waiting for her to adjust. After a long second, she lifted herself off him slowly, before lowering herself again, causing both their heads to fall back in moans of pleasure.

With each roll of her hips, he would thrust up into her, meeting her every time. The pace began to quicken, and soon Carmen was enthusiastically fucking herself on him, head thrown back and mouth opened in ecstasy.

Her breasts, which he had removed from their restraint, were bouncing with the rhythm of their thrusts, and Harry eagerly leaned forward to suckle and nibble on her nipples.

"Oh, Harry," she groaned out, as she arched into him. "Fuck!"

Harry could tell she was close to cumming, and so was he, so he reached down between her legs with a free hand and rubbed at her clit.

Carmen screamed, as she contracted and convulsed around him, her walls tightening, as she came. Harry was quite glad that he had a permanent silencing charm around his room; otherwise the whole house would have heard her screams and Harry would have been in huge trouble with the rents.

Carmen collapsed onto him, as he gave one final thrust, and came, filling her with his seed. Exhausted and out of breath, Harry fell back onto his back, panting, with an equally exhausted and sated Carmen on his chest.

"That," she panted, "was fantastic sex."

Harry smirked, pleased with his self. "Yeah."

The two lay there for a few more minutes, getting their breath back, before redressing, and slipping back out of his room, and back into the living room, where Gabe and Marni were, watching cartoons.

Gabe looked over at them and quickly turned back to the television, and the bag of potato chips that lay in his lap.

Carmen turned to Harry and kissed him hard, before pulling away. "I'll see you when you get back from Bermuda. Call me?"

"Definitely," he said, though he knew that he wouldn't. He wasn't a jerk or anything, but he couldn't really get into the relationship with him and Carmen…she wasn't his type, though she was the kind of girl that he did usually date – hot and pretty. None of them were his type, which was why the relationships only ever lasted a few weeks. They simply were not Casey.

She winked at him, before disappearing out the door.

Harry made his way over, hopping over the back of the couch and sat down between his two youngest siblings. He reached over and grabbed a chip from the bag in Gabe's lap, before he yanked the remote, which was on the arm of the couch beside his brother, and changed the channel. Gabe scowled at him, but said nothing, letting his older brother do as he wished. Little Marni quickly crawled into Harry's lap, not caring that he had changed the channel, only that he was there.

"Shadow," she said, grinning up at him.

"Sunshine," he said, smiling down at her adorable face, before continuing surfing through the channels, before finding the sports channel, of a football match, West Ham vs. Liverpool. He actually really liked football (soccer).

"So are you and her, like, you know, going to get married or something?" Gabe asked curiously, uninterested in the sport. He liked playing sports, but watching them on the telly was boring.

Harry shook his head wildly. "No way," he said.

"Then why are you two, er, you know…doing it? Isn't that what married couples do?"

Harry chuckled and patted his brother's head. Oh, the mind of the innocent. "Gabe, Gabe, Gabe. One day you'll understand. To answer your question; yes, it is what married couples do, but so do lots of unmarried couples who just want to have a good time."

Gabe shook his head, confused, but let the conversation drop.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back at Hogwarts, the occupants in the room were shocked speechless, at what they had seen and heard. They realized that they had known NOTHING about Harry Potter. Absolutely _nothing_. Everything they knew and thought they knew, were wrong!

First of all, Lily Potter was indeed alive! And was married and had a new family. Secondly, Harry wasn't completely parentless, and was much more different – in attitude and appearance – than what they knew him to look and act like. Nobody found this new Harry to be _bad_, just much more wild and laid back. Obviously, it was the influence of his family that made him so. He was sexually active, something nobody would have ever guessed with the Harry Potter they all knew and loved. Their Harry was too shy and self-conscious. This new Harry Potter was literally an Adonis. When they had watched Harry shower – perverted as it may seem – no woman or young girl in the Great Hall could look away. They all had drool literally falling from their mouths, some of them.

Nobody knew what to say – they were all in complete and absolute shock. Albus quickly canceled the spell, and sent everyone on their way, wanting to think things over with himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Chapter 2 Bermuda

CHAPTER 2: **Bermuda**

Two days later...

"Come on, kids! Let's go!" Sander shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "The portkey is set to activate in five minutes!"

"Coming!" Sarah and Annie shouted, rushing out of their rooms, as Harry himself exited the attic. Casey was close behind them. Each girl had three bags – two enormous ones, either in duffels or suitcases, and then a smaller shoulder bag. Harry, himself, had three bags – the duffel, which was full of his "wanted" items, the suitcase, which held his clothes, and his backpack, which carried his smaller items, like his toiletries, and some extra clothes, socks and his tennis-shoes.

He was downed in a pair of white board shorts that had green manly floral on the sides, and a dark green muscle tank, which defined his six-pack and showed of his biceps quite nicely. His hair was styled in its usual sexy unruly way, and a pair of black shades shaded his eyes. On his feet, he was wearing a pair of sandals.

As Harry followed the girls downstairs, Harry couldn't help but check out Casey, who had wearing a pair of very short and tight white bikini shorts, which had pale blue flowers all over. The shorts rose to her very high thighs, not covering much of anything. Underneath them, she was clearly wearing a bikini bottom, which was also pale blue. Her top, which wasn't much of a top, was a white skintight sleeveless shirt, very rib-hugging. Underneath that, she was wearing the pale blue bikini top, which showed through the white shirt. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, with a few very thin stray hairs at the top of her head loose. On her head she had a white sun-visor, and a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes.

The other two teen girls were dressed in similar fashions, except Annie had on a pair of lime green, figure fitting Capri pants, and Sarah had on a yellow terry-cloth skirt. The both were wearing bikinis as well, not to mention tank tops, and flip-flops.

Catching sight of Marni, who was in Sander's arms, was dressed in a cute pink sundress that was easy to remove if she wanted to go swimming. Underneath, she was wearing her pink and white little girl bathing suit, and she had white sandals on her feet.

Gabe was dressed in red shorts and a white sleeveless shirt, and sandals.

Sander was decked out in a pair of light blue and black shorts and a blue tank top.

Lily was dressed in a simple red terry-cloth sundress that covered her bathing suit underneath. _Thank god she wasn't wearing a bikini_, Harry thought, shuddering at the thought of seeing _that_ much of his mother. Disgusting on so many levels.

Aramis and Addie, the two energetic Dalmatians, were on leashes, held by Casey. Even the dogs were looking excited – and they were just _dogs_.

"Yay!" Marni clapped excitedly, bouncing in Sander's arms. "We're going to see the mermaids!"

"Mermaids?" Casey chuckled. "She's been watching The Little Mermaid, hasn't she?"

"Oh yes! Excessively, since we announced we were going to the ocean – different from here," Annie muttered, shaking her head. "And she had to do it in _my_ room, of all places."

"Poor big sis," Harry said, throwing an arm around Annie, smirking. "Can't stand The Little Mermaid?"

"You try having to watch it five times in two days, and see how you like it, _little_ brother," Annie said, shoving his arm off of her.

Sander placed Marni down and pulled out a bottle of sun block from one of his bags, which he gathered, and held it out.

"All right, guys, circle around, and gather your bags. Harry, make sure Marni's touching the bottle, will you?" the elder wizard asked.

Harry nodded and took Marni's smaller hand and held it to the bottle of sun block, making sure that they were both touching it. He also made sure that he had all of his bags. The others did the same and took hold of the bottle as well.

"In six…five…four…three…two…" Sander was interrupted by the portkey's activation.

Harry felt the familiar tug at his naval, and everything began to whirl and spin around him. He held on to Marni's hand tightly, as the spinning continued. Finally, after what felt like forever, everything stopped, and Harry felt his feet touch solid ground again.

He staggered slightly, but somehow managed to remain upright, with Marni secure in his arms. He watched as Gabe and Sarah fall on their butts, and Annie stumbled until she fell on her face, and he snickered slightly at the sight, before he caught sight of their surroundings.

The family was standing in the entrance of a very nice house. There wasn't much to see from the entrance hall, but he could tell that it was a very nice home. The walls were white and elegant, exterior of the house, as Harry could see from the small window on the front door.

Harry turned to his parents and said, "I'm going to go look around...and if this place has a room with a balcony, it's mine!" before taking off into the house.

The living room, which was the first room you came too and was very spacey, was completely and comfortably furnished, with beige velvet furniture – a couch that was circular, and shaped like a U, with a glass coffee table in the center, all right in front of a large flat screen television. On either side of the couch were matching Laz-E Boy armchairs with footrests. There was plenty of seating. To the side of the living room, was a sliding door to the porch, where you had a perfect view of the beach, which was just 100 ft. away.

Off to the other side of the living room, was the kitchen, which was a very nice size, and enough room for even a professional chef. The kitchen then led to the dinning room, which was also considered the sunroom. There was another sliding door in that room, with large picture windows, looking out to the back yard, that had more than enough room for Aramis and Addie to run around, as it was large and safely fenced in.

He passed the laundry room and the bathroom, uninterested.

Climbing the stairs to the second floor of the house, he saw that there were three bedrooms on this level, and a bathroom. Looking through the three, he was impressed. Each was fully furnished, of course, with lots of space for clothes. He did notice that there were too beds in each room. Obviously, they were to share a room.

He then climbed the last set of stairs to the third level. This level had two rooms. The first room, had one king-sized bed and a bathroom of its own, and was nearly twice the size as the other rooms, which made it the master bedroom. The other bedroom, though, was the best bedroom by far. There were two full beds, and lots of closet space, just like the ones down stairs, but this one had the balcony, right underneath the living room, overlooking the beach. There was no bathroom on that floor, except for the master suite's bathroom, but that was fine with Harry. He didn't have any trouble going downstairs to use the loo. It was worth it.

"Awesome," he said, already marking this his room. _Too bad that the room was by the rents' room, though_, he thought, as he returned to the family down stairs.

"I get the bedroom on the third floor!" he announced, gathering his bags from the entrance hall, where he had left them to go explore.

"Hold on," Lily said, gathering everyone into the living room. "We have to set up roomies. This house has five rooms, but we'll only be using four, so that it is fair, and doesn't cause any fights. Obviously, as the only two boys in the family, Harry and Gabe will bunk up. Your father and I have decided that we'll have Sarah and Marni in one room, and Annie and Casey in the other. Go ahead and pick your bedrooms – and try not to fight over which one you get. Each room has two beds. Go one."

"Once we all get settled, we'll go out onto the beach," Sander said, encouraging them all to hurry.

"Come on, Gabe," Harry said, guiding his kid brother up to their room. "What do you think? Obviously the best room in the house – minus the master – don't you think?"

"Wicked!" Gabe gasped, gaping around the room. He placed his bags to check out the balcony.

Harry spent the next half hour unpacking his clothes and other things and setting them out around his side of the room. When he was finished, he hurried back down.

Passing into living room, he spotted Marni trying to unlock the sliding door, and stopped her by scooping up the small girl.

"Oh no, Marni. We've go to wait for the rest of the family," he said, tickling her and swinging her around in a circle.

Marni shrieked and giggled madly. The one thing she loved doing above everything else, was playing with her big brother. The two had a bond, a very special bond that would always be there. Harry will always have his Sunshine, and Marni had her Shadow.

As the family headed out to the beach, carrying lawn chairs and towels, sun block and tanning lotion, Harry let the sun wash over his body.

"Come play with me, Shadow!" Marni begged, as she dragged him toward the water.

"Wait a minute, Marni," Lily said, walking over to her youngest daughter and removed the sundress from the little one. "There you go, now you can go into the water."

Harry quickly removed his shoes, before Marni proceeded to drag him over. Sarah and Gabe right behind them.

The warm water felt nice, and the four siblings enjoyed it. They splashed and dunked each other. Harry sat in the ankle depth water, as he watched Marni, making sure she didn't go out any further than she was supposed to, as well as keeping an eye on the other two.

The rents had gone for a walk, leaving the eldest teens – Annie, Casey and Harry – in charge. They would be back in a couple of hours, wanting to enjoy as much of the island as they could that afternoon, even though they had two weeks to explore.

Annie and Casey were sitting under one of the palm trees, in their lawn chairs, in only bikinis, sun bathing and chatting like girl friends. Harry wondered just what they discussed, and yet, he never wanted to know. If he didn't fear the thought of Marni or even Gabe of downing, he'd have kept his eyes on Casey alone. She looked so damn sexy in that pale blue bikini, soaking up the warm tropical sun. Yummy. It was a very mouthwatering sight. As it was, however, he did have to keep watch of the kids. Bummer.

Harry was in the middle of helping Marni build a sand castle, when he saw a teenage boy, about a year below himself, with beach-blonde hair, tanned skin, wearing a pair of gold-colored shorts and man-made flip-flops, approaching Sarah, who was with Gabe.

Harry instantly went into over protective older brother mode, and his eyes narrowed when he saw the boy's eyes roam over Sarah's bikini-clad body. Harry knew he should have protested harder when he saw that she was in a bikini. Sure, she's been a teenager for two years now, and has begun acting like the prissy little teen that she was – wearing skimpier clothes. He's been protesting for that long – two years – now, about his little sister's clothes. However, the Evans-Latsis family was, face it, overran by females, who dictate and disagree with and against all male things. They win, damn it.

When Harry protested about Sarah's clothes, he was overruled by not only his mother, but also by Sarah, Casey and Annie, who thought Sarah's clothes were very nice and fitting. Oh, they were _very_ fitting; Harry'll give them that. Too fitting, in his opinion. You could call him a hypocrite, as he loved looking at Casey – and any girl for that many – with clothes that showed just a _little_ skin. From experience, being the hormonally ran guy that he was, he knew that men enjoyed looking. So he knew that guys would be _looking_ at Sarah. Wanting to do more than looking. And he hated that they would even dare do that to his kid sister. She was a pretty girl, just like Annie, who had men lined up for blocks to date her. Casey's line was noticeably longer – since he was standing in it, after all.

The boy smiled at Sarah, in what he would call 'charming' and 'flirtatious', and saw Sarah blushing, but enjoying the attention the punk was giving her.

Harry got up and was about to go over to chase the guy away, but Casey came up behind, obviously reading either his mind or his body language, and grasped his arm to keep him from leaving.

"Don't you dare, Harry Potter," she warned lightly, glancing over at Sarah and the strange guy, with a small smile on her face. "This is vacation – don't ruin this for her."

"She doesn't even know him, Case," he hissed, yanking his arm away.

"Which is why you let her get to know him, Harry. We'll only be here two weeks, anyway. Let her have her fun."

Harry scowled at that, but saw no point in arguing. He was going to lose. If he did go over there, Casey would probably tackle him to the ground to get him to stop – not that he wouldn't mind her tackling him, if it weren't under different circumstances.

"Fine, but they don't leave my sight. In fact, they don't leave this beach," he said, putting his foot down. "And if I see any could-be or would-be kissing, I'm going over, and that's that."

Casey, who looked like she was trying really hard to keep off a smile, nodded. "Fine. But so help me, if you do go over there without a liable excuse, you'll wish you hadn't."

"Whatever," he said, sighing. He reached over to his small bag, and pulled out some muggle money and handed it to Casey. "Could you take Marni to get an ice cream, and pick me up a large coke? You can get yourself and Annie something."

"Sure…Marni, you want some ice cream?" Casey asked, grinning at the little girl who was busy making the moat of the castle. All was forgotten at the words ICE. CREAM.

Marni squealed and jumped up. "Yay! Ice cream!" She ran over to Casey and took hold of her hand.

He watched his two favorite girls walk off to the refreshment stand just up the beach, wondering if he would ever get the nerve to tell Casey just how he felt. Sighing, Harry sat down in Casey's unoccupied chair, next to Annie, who was looking like she was asleep. Therefore he jumped when she spoke.

"You know, if anyone were voting for Best Big Brother Award, I'd nominate you, hands down," his sister muttered quietly, a smile playing at her lips.

He looked over at her, to see her staring at him. "Really? Why? Nobody ever listens to me."

"No, but you do try. And the way you are with Marni…I'm afraid how it's going to be when _she_ starts dating in about eleven years."

"My Marni? Date? You wish," growled Harry, his eyes immediately looking for his baby sister, who was still waiting in line with Casey.

"So, how are you liking Bermuda so far?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It's very...relaxing, though no more than Athens was. A beach is a beach, yes? Both waters are warm and blue, and the air is nice. It's all very nice. What about you?"

"I love it. Wonder why Lily and Dad chose now to go on a vacation? It would have been nice to come here as a child. Although, there are some very handsome guys walking about, and it does pay off to be a hot young lady," she said, ever the modest one, as she checked out a tall, muscular, brown-haired guy, who had just walked by, also glancing her way.

Harry rolled his eyes. _And he thought men were bad_, he thought. "What are you doing, checking out these men, anyway? I thought you were with…Zeke?"

"Meh," she said, shrugging. "We broke up two days ago. He said I wasn't moving fast enough in the relationship then he wanted to go. How lame is that? I mean, we've only been going out nearly six months, and he already wants to sleep with me."

"Ass," Harry mumbled. "I'd never push a girl to have sex."

"Good…So, have you had sex?"

Harry laughed and nodded his head in the affirmative. "I have, several times."

"I knew you weren't a virgin," she chuckled, only slightly surprised. "You have had too many – um, promiscuous, girlfriend, not to be."

Harry looked slightly offended, but knew she was right. All the girls he did date were a bit loose.

"You're still a virgin then?" he asked her, not at all that interested in his sister's sex life, but it was only a fair question.

Annie grinned and gave him a devious grin. "Just because I didn't sleep with Zeke, does not mean I didn't sleep with anyone else. I've had sex twice. My first time was in fourth-year, and the second was last year."

"Really?" he drawled. "That's nice to know."

"Hey, you asked."

"Well, it was a fair question, wasn't it?" he asked, before he noticed Casey and Marni coming toward them. Marni was carrying her strawberry ice cream cone and Casey was carrying his coke, a chocolate ice cream cone for Gabe, and a bag of fire flavored Jolly Ranchers.

"GABE!" Harry called, gesturing toward his brother, who was now taking over Marni's sandcastle.

Gabe hurried over to them, and Casey handed him the ice cream cone. "Thanks!"

Harry sat up on the chair, moving his legs so that Casey could sit down. She handed him his coke, and sat down beside him, opening up the bag of Jolly Ranchers.

"Thanks, Case," he said, causing her to look at him strangely. No wonder, he never said thanks to her. "What? I can say thanks."

"I'm glad you can. I was starting to worry that you had _no_ manners whatsoever," she said teasingly, as she unwrapped one of the hard candies and popped it into her mouth.

Harry reached into the bag and got one for himself, and another for Annie. "Does anyone have a watch?"

Gabe looked at his waterproof wristwatch, "It's nearly 4:00."

"Wonder where your parents are," Casey said, sucking on the candy. "Didn't they say there were only going to gone for the afternoon?"

"Yeah," Annie said, opening her sweet. "They've probably lost track of time."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Gabe grumbled, licking his cone rapidly.

The five of them, which including Casey, sat around for a while, just chatting and keeping an eye on Sarah, who was sitting with the boy on separate towels, side by side, talking flirtatiously.

It was around 5:30 before Lily and Sander returned to the beach, bags full of purchases, grinning and looking like they were having a great time. Lily walked over to them, setting the bags down with their things, looking apologetic.

"We're so sorry for taking so long, kids," she said, taking a seat next to Annie on her chair. She looked at the two teen girls and grinned. "They have some great things in the shops, and I know you'll both just love to look at. We'll go first thing tomorrow. I got a little carried away and lost track of time."

"That sounds great," Casey said eagerly. She, Annie and Sarah were shopping maniacs – always taking time off to go to the malls in Athens together.

"Yeah. Did you see any inexpensive jewelry shops?" Annie asked, very intrigued.

While the girls loved shopping, they like shopping cheaply – well, most of the time anyway – even though their family was filthy rich. However, they did buy very nice clothes, neither too expensive nor too cheap. On occasions, they shopped at the more luxurious stories, but not often.

"Where's Sarah?" Lily asked, realizing that one of her daughters was missing.

"Over there," Casey answered, gesturing toward the fifteen-year-old and the stranger. "They've been talking for close to two and a half hours now."

"Hmm, unfortunately," Harry grumbled unhappily, before helping himself to another Jolly Rancher.

"Oh." Lily looked over at the two lounging teens and smiled. "Well, he's good looking, don't you think?"

"I do," Annie chuckled.

Casey shrugged, not looking that impressed. "He's alright."

Harry scowled at this, but kept silent. "Could someone go and get her? I'm starving."

"Oh, fine," Annie said with sigh, getting up from her chair. She went over to get her sister, who gave her cell phone number to the bloke, and said a quick goodbye, before the family of eight went into their house.

"Your father is going to barbecue out on the porch…Gabe, honey, could you let Aramis and Addie out in the back? They've been in all day," Lily said.

Gabe went to do as he was asked, while Sander set about barbecuing. He barbecued yummy hotdogs, hamburgers and make some shrimp shish kabobs.

After dinner, the family filled into the house, and sat around the living room and watching a couple of movies, before everyone went to sleep, all exhausted from a day of swimming and soaking up the sun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
